1. Field
This relates to a robot cleaner, and particularly, to a robot cleaner capable of detecting an obstacle.
2. Background
Robots have been developed for industrial use, and may manage some parts of factory automation. Robots may be applied to various fields, such as medical robots, space robots, home robots, and others. A home robot may perform a cleaning operation by sucking dust or foreign materials while moving within a predetermined region. Such a robot cleaner may include a chargeable battery, and an obstacle sensor for avoiding obstacles while moving to perform a cleaning operation autonomously.